


Things Will Be Okay

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anaheim Ducks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Flame: Bobby can't stop thinking about getting traded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Will Be Okay

Bobby rested his head on Jonas’ lap, watching as the fire slowly burned to its last flame. Spending the summers camping together had been the best decision they’d made.

Bobby liked the smell of the burning wood because it always reminded him of their first summer together. They went camping and built a fire together, roasting marshmallows and telling stories until the sun came out.

Jonas brushed his fingers though Bobby’s hair and Bobby tried not to think about what will happen when he’s traded. The cats will hate moving, he knows that much. They’ve already gotten used to Jonas being around, maybe they’ll miss him.

“You okay?” Jonas asked, leaning over to look at Bobby’s face. A tear rolled down his cheek, giving him away. “I’m going to be traded and all I can think about is Prince and Pelle missing you.”

“Because they’re the only ones who will miss me?” Jonas asked.

“We can Skype,” Bobby answered and Jonas just laughed. Things would be okay.


End file.
